SIEGHART: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by AquaBunny
Summary: Manual for the online game Grand Chase's immortal gladiator, Sieghart. Edited, rid of some stuff, added anew.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or The Owner's Maintenance Manual series!

**SIEGHART: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRADULATIONS! **You are now an official owner of the SIEGHART unit! In order to maximize the benefits from this 600(+) year old hero of Kanavan, we suggest you read this manual before opening the package that was delivered.

**General Information**

**Name: **Sieghart (Calling him alternative names such as "600 year old pedophile" or "lazy retired swordsman" will not be pretty and might result in some physical injuries.)

**Age: **Little bit past 600

**Place of Manufacture: **Korea, Ntreev Co. Bermesiah Isle, Highlander Division

**Height: **5'8*

**Length: **This is Alice's secret, and mine alone.

**Your SIEGHART unit comes with the following items:**

One _Adventurer Gladiator's Armor_ set

One _Adventurer's Gladius_

One Chart of Sieghart's Skill Tree

One _Madeleine Pet_ (One in every 1000 packages)

Premium Black Sealed Gems x100

Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses (See "Removal of unit" for further information)

Note: the _Adventurer Gladiator's Armor_ set is only the default clothing your SIEGHART unit comes in. If you want to see your unit in other clothing, simply take him shopping somewhere and dress him up however you want. Unlike most units, SIEGHART unit is very devilish. The moment you dress him up in girl clothing or whatnot, he will start talking very loudly to you so everyone in the mall can hear him. Everyone will turn to stare at you and find a 600 year old man wearing skirts standing by _you_. Unless you want to experience "the most embarrassing moment of my life," try to act serious around your SIEGHART unit. He is very playful.

**Removing your SIEGHART unit from the box:**

Removing your SIEGHART unit is actually simpler then most characters. If it is any other unit, the box will most likely be moving around and swearing can be heard from inside because they are struggling to come out. That is not the case for this relaxed gladiator. He is probably taking a nap inside or something. To remove this lazy knight from his box, you must catch his attention. Your SIEGHART unit is more than strong enough to crush the strongest of the iron cages, but is too lazy to get out. Just for safety purposes, stay away from the box to prevent any injuries. Once you think you are far away enough, shout one of the following phrases:

"THERE IS AN ALL NEW HOST CLUB OPEN ACROSS THE STREET! RIGHT NOW THEY ARE COMMENCING AN EVENT AND YOU CAN GET IN FOR FREE AND PLAY WITH THE SEXY GIRLS!"

"A NEW HOT SPRING IS OPEN AND THEY ARE LETTING YOU IN FOR FREE! ENJOY FREE MASSAGES AND STEAMY HOT WATER! IT REALLY HELPS YOU RELAX YOUR TIRED BODY! COME NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!"

"THE KNIGHT MASTER SNAPPED! SHE WANTS SIEGHART TO GET SOME SERIOUS SPARTAN WORKOUT DONE! SHE IS GOING TO REACH THIS PLACE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"RONAN PROPOSED TO ELESIS!"

Watch in amazement as the box explodes into million fragments and as the lazy gladiator emerges from the dust. He will either come out of the box with an excited look on his face or with a frantic look if you shouted one of the last two phrases. Get him to calm down by telling him that you will give him cookies if you listen to him. Give him your proof of purchase that proves that you are now his master. SIEGHART unit probably won't care if you own him or not because he does not intend to listen to you in the first place and just demand to have the cookies you promised him. Pretend to give him cookies and slam his head with the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses. When he is on the floor, access the control panel on the back of his neck and input the access code (12-digit number and letter combination that should be on the bottom of your proof of purchase). When he wakes up he should understand that you are now in possession of him, and that this Grand Chase Knights don't exist in reality, not that he cares either way as long as he gets his daily naps and gets to keep his lazy lifestyle.

**Functions:**

If you want to compare this unit with something, compare it to a tree sloth. It barely moves around and is very lazy. As useless as he seems, your unit is a skilled swordsman and a natural lady's man. Unless you actually don't mind your unit idling around all day, taking naps and eating cookies, here are some suggestions on how to put your sloth-like unit to use.

**Bodyguard: **Are you getting bullied at school? Having a creepy stalker that tries to break into your house? Fret no more because your SIEGHART unit is here to save the day! Just tell your unit that the bullies/stalker has stole the cookies that were meant to be for your SIEGHART unit and stole the plane tickets to the trip to Hawaii that you arranged for your unit. Bam, problem solved! You will probably never see the person you framed again until the day you die and meet them again at heaven/hell.

**Knight Instructor: **Are you a fan of anime? Ever wanted to wield a sword for yourself and clam your own justice? Your SIEGHART unit can teach you all the secret moves there is to the art of swords! Just bribe him with a jar of cookie or two and ramble on about how amazing "The Immortal Sieghart" is.

**Male Model: **You must have realized by now. Your SIEGHART looks _nothing_ like the guy you imagined him to be. I mean, he _is_ 600 years old, but he doesn't have those long, white beards, wrinkled face, white hair and a long robe and a wand with him like Gandalf from _The Lord of the Rings_ or something. He looks so hot despite being so old. Your SIEGHART unit is a natural lady wooer. Tell him to go hit on a lady manager of a famous clothing store. The next day you will find your SIEGHART on the front cover of the magazines. This function also comes in handy if you are short on cash.

**Your SIEGHART will come with the following modes:**

I'm Da Man (Default)

Arrogant

Pissed

Rage

Charming

Out of Character (Locked)

In SIEGHART's default mode, he will act cool and bossy. If you try to talk to your unit, you will often find that the conversation tends to end up about how amazing Lord SIEGHART is and how he is the most important and the strongest person in the world. Your unit is a big show-off, but this is part of his personality. DO NOT, BY ANY MEANS, DISCOURAGE HIM WHEN HE IS BOASTING. This will lead to SIEGHART unit's Pissed mode. In Pissed mode, he will likely challenge you to a sword battle so he can prove how amazing he really is. As lazy and arrogant as he seems, this guy can _fight_. He will crush you in less than a second and don't expect to get away unscathed. When you actually do support him and tell him that he is indeed amazing when he is boasting, he will probably enter Arrogant mode. He is very annoying in Arrogant mode and keep talking about how amazing he is, but it is much better for your physical health but I cannot guarantee that you will be able to keep your sanity around this one annoying unit in his Arrogant mode.

During SIEGHART's Rage mode, KEEP AWAY FROM HIM BECAUSE HE IS GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR REAL. You can easily identify his Rage mode because during his rage, he will have this _evil_ black aura emitting from him and he will be breathing very heavily. SIEGHART unit has minimal control over his own Rage mode, so be careful because he will hurt you, regardless even if you are his favorite person (servant) in the world or not.

Charming mode is very … charming. If you are a girl that actually has hormones, you will fall straight into this unit's palms. Don't mistake that your SIEGHART unit has developed feelings for you, because in SIEGHART's dictionary, the word "friend" is a synonym for "servant" and "toy".

Here it is; the infamous Out of Character mode that everyone is so familiar with. I'm sure everyone knows what it does by now. To unlock SIEGHART's OOC mode, stop giving him any form of cookies or snacks and don't allow him to take naps anymore. After a day or two, he will snap. When he stops referring to you as "commoner" and "servant", it means that the OOC mode has successfully been activated.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**ELESIS: **ELESIS unit is supposedly your SIEGHART unit's great-great-great (however many greats) granddaughter. He calls this unit "Red" and the ELESIS unit will not respond so kindly to this nickname. Although it seems like SIEGHART unit enjoys teasing this red-headed unit, he actually seem to care a lot about her.

**LIRE: **SIEGHART unit thinks of most knights of the Grand Chase as underlings and foot soldiers (even meat shields). LIRE unit falls under this category.

**ARME: **Same thing as LIRE unit.

**LASS: **This silver-haired ninja is quiet and doesn't talk to anyone. He may crack a word or two, probably "Get lost," if your SIEGHART unit decides that it is fun to tease the LASS unit, but otherwise, they will get along just okay.

**RYAN: **Your unit doesn't think much of the RYAN unit. They are okay as comrades-in-arms. No harm done here.

**RONAN: **RONAN units are believed to have a strong crush on the ELESIS unit, which is SIEGHART unit's granddaughter. Many fans believe that SIEGHART units seek to kill RONAN units because he is hitting on ELESIS. Be careful of this if you own a RONAN unit.

**AMY: **SIEGHART: "Pink-haired commoner, go make yourself useful and get me some tea."

**JIN: **As the elders of the Chase, they may feel a tiny, tiny bit of mutual respect for each other, but that's about it.

**MARI: **This girl is believed to have arrived from the past, possibly from SIEGHART's time. I wonder if SIEGHART is able to unlock MARI unit's past and the mysteries of Kounat?

… To be continued – Netmarble

**DIO: **You know how DIO unit has one hand made of "Rake Hand"? People believe that SIEGHART unit was the one that cut off DIO unit's arm and DIO unit was the one who nearly killed SIEGHART unit 600 years ago. Despite being "enemies", these two units are awfully similar. They are both bossy and full of themselves and enjoy having servants around. They are both treated like loyalty and are powerful figures. Kind of funny if you ask me, how they were in the same knighthood for months and don't even remember ever seeing each other. Oh well, Netmarble has plans of their own … anyway, it is advised to keep these two units apart.

**KAZE'AZE: **I don't really know what KAZE'AZE unit has to do with SIEGHART unit. If they meet though, they will fight because KAZE'AZE is supposedly the "boss of the bad guys" that Grand Chase units aim to destroy. No, your unit is immortal and will not die, but he might get beat up pretty badly.

**Cleaning:**

Your SIEGHART unit is a one smooth player. If you ask him about his bathroom activities, he will give you a naughty look and tell you how perverted you are. When you raise your voice to protest, he will grab your chin and make you look into his eyes and give his twisted smile. He will let you go and pat your head and say "Ha-ha! You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" He will then start to strip in front of you. If at this point, you are not nose bleeding, something is wrong with you. Bottom Line: Unless you want this to happen, don't ask your unit the question. He really enjoys toying with you if you haven't realized already.

**Feeding:**

Mister "I'm-too-good-for-you" is one picky eater. He prefers meat and cookies and will be expect to be served a large buffet each meal. He is a castle lord and is used to being pampered by his servants (you).

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q. Ever since I bought my SIEGHART unit, this weird girl has been stalking me! She shoots yellow ray beams from her eyes and drools whenever she sees my SIEGHART unit! I saw her trying to break into my house one day! I'm scared! HELP!

A. Oh no! The creature you are up against is called a "Fan Girl". It is very vicious and it bites! It is just waiting to snatch away your SIEGHART unit and do all sorts of naughty things to your poor unit! Hide your unit immediately and tell everyone that you sold your unit. Hopefully she goes away after a while!

Q. OH MY GOD! I AM LOSING MY SANITY AS SIEGHART KEEPS RAMBLING ABOUT HOW HE SLAYED 100 GOBLINS IN ONE BLAST! CAN I PLEASE GET HIM TO STOP? I'M GOING TO HANG MYSELF!

A. PLEASE CALM DOWN! Don't commit suicide just because of your unit! There is more to life then that! If you really can't stand your unit, read the conclusion of this manual to see how to get rid of the unit if you insist!

Q. My SIEGHART unit started acting depressed! He looks out the window and keeps talking about how he always wanted a loving family and how they all left him! He smiles to himself and talks about how children grow up so fast and leave their parents! What's wrong with him?

A. Your unit must have heard that your neighbor's ELESIS unit is getting married to a RONAN unit. He will get over it soon … but just to be safe, keep an eye on your SIEGHART unit because he just might decide to kill the RONAN unit to "protect" the ELESIS unit.

Q. You accidentally gave me something else. When I unpackaged my SIEGHART unit, there was this really tiny maid-looking girl in there. She is really polite ... and cute, but I think I should return her after all! It doesn't feel right to steal!

A. Oh no, no, no! That wasn't an accident! CONGRADULATIONS! You are a lucky winner of a _Madeleine_ unit! Only one comes every 1000 packages! This amazing maid can clean, cook, and serve your lazy SIEGHART! (She also cleans "your clock". What could _that_ mean?) If you are sick of playing servant for your "Prince" SIEGHART, you can let _Madeleine_ do the servant work for you! Even if you know of this, and you still want to return her, call our headquarters and we will be glad to take her back.

**Troubleshooting: **

**Problem: **Your SIEGHART unit was walking around and acting normal when he suddenly dropped to the ground and isn't moving, supposedly dead.

**Solution:** Don't worry. He's just taking his daily nap. You will sometimes find your unit fall asleep in the most random places and times. Don't panic, it's just part of being SIEGHART.

**Problem: **Your SIEGHART unit stopped acting bossy and almighty, and has stopped taking naps or constantly laughing like a maniac. Instead, he quietly sits in his chair, thinking about something. When you try to talk to him, he gives you a pissed glare and walks away like you don't exist.

**Solution: **Your unit is in the Out of Character mode. To snap him out of it, knock him out with the Iron Hammer That Has 999 Different Uses. When he wakes up, he should complain about having a headache and ask you to "examine" his body for him to make sure he isn't ill.

Note: If this did not fix your unit, call our headquarters and we will reprogram him.

**Problem: **Your unit is suddenly missing. You look for him and find him bleeding to death in an abandoned ally. You start to panic and freak out and see a white grandpa coated with light approach him. You assume he is the Angel of Death and start crying and freaking out.

**Solution: **Please relax. The grandpa is called the Highlander God. Your SIEGHART unit is at the verge of death so he is just making your unit immortal so he can live on. He's a good guy!

With proper care, your SIEGHART unit will live a healthy, long life on your side! But without proper care … he will probably run away in search of a better servant or toy. If you ever have a problem with your unit, send him back within a 3 month of time to receive a full refund! If 3 month time period has expired, and you want to get rid of your unit, simply tell him this:

"KAZE'AZE said she will give you cookies if you join her!"

Problem solved. Feel bad for the KAZE'AZE unit that has to deal with the SIEGHART unit now.

**EVENT: **One of the 100 Premium Black Sealed Gems might contain prizes! First place winner gets a whole new iPawd Interactive Version, second place winner gets a brand new model of Grand Chase Laptop Version 5.6! Third place winner gets 30,000 in Grand Chase Cash! Open your gems now and find out what surprises are in store for you!

End Note: I love the Manual series! I was inspired to write one after reading them since they didn't have any on Grand Chase characters! I do not own the idea in any way.

First *: Ntreev never gave the character's exact height. I made up my own.


End file.
